


Imperial Construction Sites

by salable_mystic



Series: (Deleted) Scenes from Chaos Colony [2]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how difficult can the construction of <strike>a shed</strike> an imperial storage facility really be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperial Construction Sites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/gifts).



> Dear Philomytha, since you inspired me to start this series in the first place, I thought it only fitting that I'd gift/dedicate the second part to you. I hope you enjoy reading it!

Aral found Cordelia standing at the large bay window in the study, where she was pensively gazing outside, watching the busy construction work that was taking place about 75 yards away from the Viceroyal Residence. She had her arms crossed in front of her and her head tilted to the side, a frown of concentration marring her otherwise calm features.

He quickly stepped behind her and put his arms around her, resting the side of his face against her head. Yes, he had to admit, one had a very good view of the construction work from here, and the progress that had been made since the morning was rather impressive, if in a somewhat haphazard style.

They stayed like this for a while, silently observing the busy work going on. Cordelia winced as one of the workmen dropped a large plank of the wood he was stacking – he managed to miss hitting his feet, but only barely, and the backwards jump he reflexively made ended up with him grabbing the cement mixer for balance.

Thankfully, Aral reflected, the cement mixer was not switched on right now, so the workman only ended up with an arm covered in cement, not with an arm that had been shredded clean away from his body and mixed into the cement. Unfortunately, he also held on to said cement mixer tightly as he struggled for balance – and managed to overset not only himself, but also said cement mixer onto the area that other workmen were carefully levelling so they could add the foundations of the future eastern wall. The workman ended up rather grey-looking, and the mayhem that ensued – rather understandably – from this unedifying show of not only a lack of physical agility, but also of generally recommended safety procedures, made Aral sigh. Cordelia chuckled darkly, “It’s time to review safety procedures with this lot once again, isn’t it.”

Aral made no reply, but she could feel his emphatic nod where their heads touched.

“Well, it could have been worse … and you have to admit that the Emigration to Sergyar Program has been working a lot better since we’ve been guaranteeing the émigrés work.”

Aral snorted. “It has brought more people here, certainly. Whether or not it is actually working … .”

Cordelia chuckled ruefully, “I admit – bad choice of words. But since I reviewed the applications of everyone out there –“ she gestured out the window, where a storage building was supposed to be built “– I can confirm that they all have spent some time working on construction sites, if perhaps not as much as their counterparts on Barrayar would have. We’re not being _completely_ irresponsible here, you know. We’re just … making do with what we have, to the benefit of all.”

Aral grunted agreement, “Well, perhaps. But since this is an official imperial building site, just remember that it’s one of us who will have to deal with the inevitable reports that will result from this incident.”

Cordelia shuddered. “One of the many downsides of establishing a colony, as I am quickly learning. Endless reports. And here I thought that Gregor wanted us to take it easy for a while.”

Aral chuckled into her ear. “Hardly. We taught him far too well for him not to distribute his assets to the best of the Imperium.” He paused. “But still, you have to admit that Sergyar does make for a change of pace.”

Cordelia snorted. “Oh, sure. The vegetation is different and the material that goes into your reports is different, but reports there are all the same.”

Aral chuckled again, “Ah, but you see, dear Captain: now you get to fill them out as well, not just me.”

Cordelia laughed. “And here I was thinking this joint Viceroyship business meant progress for women on Barrayar. But really what you wanted was someone to fill in some of your reports for you!”

Cordelia did not turn around, but was sure there was a smirk on Aral’s face as he replied: “Come now, dear Captain, you have to admit that filling out reports was not the only thing you got out of this deal. You get to, say, go out there and chew those workmen out all by yourself, if you so desire.”

Cordelia hmm-ed pensively and observed the mutual recriminations that seemed to be taking place outside, judging from the various eloquent gestures used by the workers.

“It seems like they’re taking care of the chewing out fine by themselves. But tell you what, why not make the upcoming reports more interesting for us?”

“Oh, how so?” Aral sounded intrigued and amused.

“Well, let’s make a wager. If they manage to throw over that stack of planks then I shall deal with the reports without a word of complaint to you … .”

“… and if they push over the table with the construction plans instead I will deal with the reports. You’re on!”

They kept standing there, Cordelia wrapped securely in Aral’s embrace, and watched the process of construction slowly resume its normal pattern.

After a while Cordelia half-turned her head, so she could look at Aral with an amused frown on her face. “But, my dear, what do we do if they don’t knock over either the table or the stack of planks?”

Aral chuckled. “If that unlikely event should occur, my dear Captain, then we shall both fill out the reports and send them to Gregor twice. Spread the love around a little, add a little more wilful confusion to the tales that come out of chaos colony.”

Cordelia grinned, and turned back to the window. “We should do that in any case, my love, and report completely different things. It’ll give him a much more accurate impression of how the colonization efforts are progressing and what everyday life here is like – and Gregor did insist on us being realistic when reporting, after all … .”

Aral laughed, clearly taken with the idea, and Cordelia had to smirk to herself. _Ah, Barrayarans. You’ve got to love them. That, or go crazy._

Outside, both the map table and the planks fell, toppled over by a walk-behind road-roller that one of the workers had been pushing a little too enthusiastically.


End file.
